Overheating
by Death Can't Be Trusted
Summary: Levi was an omega disguised as an alpha. He refused to be forced into submission. And when his heat came earlier than usual, he couldn't use suppressants. Instead he felt himself drawn to two alphas, and suddenly he doesn't know who to choose when a part of him wants both of them. But will both alphas share?
1. Alpha Or Not?

Death: I don't understand my brain or why I am even doing this. Or just general why. This is my first omegaverse story and...bleh. I don't understand why. And no, this is not the sequel to _Too Little, Too Late_.

 _Disclaimer_ : This isn't my first _AoT_ story, so obviously I don't own it.

 **Chapter One** Alpha Or Not?

=3=

"Hey, Captain Levi, can I - "

"No." He deadpanned, walking away without even so much as glancing at Hange's way.

"But...you didn't even hear what I had to say." Hange blinked, shoulders slumped with a pout on their face.

"Whatever form of test or study you want done on me, is the same answer I've always given, shitty glasses." Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at them.

"I was just going to ask a question." They caught up to him, trying to take a whiff of his scent.

"Oi, out of my personal space before I punch your face in." He growled low in his throat to make the beta flinch.

"I'm curious about you, that's all. Although you may have the scent of an alpha, and the attitude and strength of one, you have complete control of when omegas and betas go into heat. I'm simply curious what your secret is, so that I can maybe help create a safe environment for the few omegas and betas among the Survey Corp." Hange explained, eyeing him up and down.

Subject: Corporal Levi Ackerman

Age: 34

Birthday: December 25

Status: Unmated Alpha

Hypothesis: Possibly not alpha, could be disguised.

Reasoning: Physical attributes do not match an alpha, except for the strength. Does not seem affected with omegas and betas go into heat. Tends to rely on acting like an alpha to be feared by everyone else.

Conclusion: Inconclusive.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that as an excuse to find me a suitable mate and watch us make babies?" Levi scoffed, and it was hard to tell if he was joking or completely serious.

"Would you like me to conduct such a thing?" Hange all about drooled.

"In your fucking dreams." The captain bristled, glaring at them with cold eyes.

"But really, what is your secret? I mean, Petra keeps rubbing up on you, and there's a few other betas that have their eye on you but you completely ignore their existence unless they're not cleaning right." They could feel that curious eyes were gazing at them, also sharing in the same thought process.

"As if I will tell you shit, bloody four eyes. Now if you will excuse me, I need to take a bath. You're not welcome to join me." Levi walked away, heading in the direction of the men's bathing rooms.

In truth, he wasn't an alpha. He was an omega. Since they currently lived in a world with so few omegas, he disguised himself as alpha to escape the troubles that came with being an omega. Growing up in the Underground City, he picked up a few tricks in order to survive.

He masked his scent gland with a pheromone spray of an alpha's scent. It was a synthetic perfume that had no scent of any particular alpha. Instead, it was meant to mix in with whoever's natural scent it's used on and intensify it, all the while changing the scent into that of an alpha to throw off curious noses.

However, he found that wasn't always enough.

Levi relied heavily on suppressants, and thus far he hadn't any heats in years since before he joined the Survey Corp. To help reduce the amount of heat cycles, he even underwent a rather complicated surgery to have his ovaries removed. To be honest, thinking back on it, he probably shouldn't have trusted the doctor's words, but he was so desperate to disguise what he truly was that he would have done anything.

Since then he rarely had the need to use suppressants. And it changed the chemical make up of his natural omega scent. It was no longer as sickeningly sweet, according to Farlan and Isabel. They told him it was still sweet, but not so tooth rotting sweet. This made it easier to use the synthetic alpha perfume, for he didn't have to make it so strong that it seemed as if he couldn't control his pheromones.

Levi sighed as he soothed away the aches and pains of the day's work. He was glad to rid of the sweat and dirt off of his body. And he was fortunate not too many were in the men's bathing room. And so he was able to enjoy washing himself a little longer. When he was done, he quickly put on his clothes and made a beeline to his bedroom for the synthetic perfume.

 _While I'm at it, might as well start the suppressants._

That's what he hated most about the perfume. Even though it could survive a little while with sweat, it washed away when he bathed. However, as he passed by the dining room where everyone was having dinner, his nose caught the scents of so many betas about to go into heat it made him feel sick.

Levi was stopped by Eren, who greeted him with a wide grin of a puppy.

"Captain! Have you eaten yet? Here, let me get a plate for you..." The Titan shifter stopped, as he sniffed the air.

"Hey...I wasn't aware there was an omega in the Survey Corp. Who is it, though?"

"Just get out of my way you little shit, I need to get to my room." Levi bristled, as he thought over his options.

 _If I violently push him, that would only serve to draw attention to me._

"Did someone say there's an omega in the Survey Corp? Strange, I've checked everyone, we're all alphas and betas." Hange rounded the corner with a plate of food and then stopped short, brown eyes staring at Levi.

 _Shit! I can't fool that one compared to the brat!_

Suddenly pain seared through his body, going up and down his spine. Levi gasped as he doubled over, and his legs gave out on him. He could hear everyone turning to see what the commotion was about, and Eren knelt beside him having a near panic attack.

"Captain? Captain! What's wrong?"

 _Not good, not good...my heat...It came early, it usually starts the week after all the betas go into heat._

Levi could feel his pheromones about to burst, and he willed to hold it in just a little longer. Just a little longer until he reached his room. And then Eren leaned in a little too close and his body shook at the strong spicy alpha scent hit his nose. It was then Levi couldn't fight off his instincts and his pheromones released with full force like an explosion. He whimpered as immediately alphas took notice.

"Captain...is it your scent that's so sweet?" Eren visibly shook when the wave hit him the hardest being so close to its source. He was fighting his own instincts.

 _How does the suicidal maniac have the decency to hold back from tackling me?_

"Just don't fucking touch me, got it you little shit?" Levi snarled, fighting the urge to jump at the alpha next to him. And suddenly as his pheromones reached the entire dining room and kitchens, Eren's alpha scent extended out with his omega scent in an attempt to warn everyone to stay away.

 _I will never be owned. I will never be someone's bitch._

"Commander Erwin, we've got a situation." Hange called out, doing their best to fend off the alphas trying to get closer.

"Is it the captain or is it Eren who is the omega?"

"Holy shit so there is an omega here. I thought my nose was going haywire."

"Who's the omega?"

"Why it smell off? I thought omegas had their heat scents so sweet it would make any alpha weak?"

 _Shit...this is getting out of hand._

"Everyone, stand back. I will not allow anyone to jump on an omega unless they want it." Erwin's voice cut through the crowd, and his alpha scent spread all around to remind he was high alpha.

Immediately everyone moved out of his way, quieting down. The commander rarely used his scent over a large distance, and it was terrifying even for alphas. Being in the presence of a high alpha, essentially the alpha among alphas, was unnerving. And thus why for the most part Erwin reined in his scent to ease the atmosphere.

He calmly made his way closer, eyes studying the situation at hand. Levi nearly choked on the scent invading his senses so strongly he was dizzy from it. And before he could prevent it he _whined_ as he lowered even further onto the floor as if he were praying. Only he wasn't praying, but baring his scent gland in complete submission to the high alpha.

 _I've never been in the presence of a high alpha during my heat cycle. I can't even control myself._

Levi hated himself. He felt disgusted at how slick his entrance was becoming, and the throbbing in his front side wasn't helping matters at all. His body was trembling with so much need and lust, his nose invaded with so many alpha scents trying to overpower the other to grab his attention. But they were _nothing_ compared to the high alpha.

About the only scent that had his equal attention was the alpha next to him. He wasn't sure if it was because of Eren's titan abilities that immensely intensified his scent, but it was almost as equal as Erwin's. And he wasn't the only one to notice. Levi shook as he heard the high alpha's voice.

"Eren, stand down. I don't intend to mate with him." The commander ordered sternly.

"Then stop overpowering everyone with your scent!" Eren snarled, barely able to hold back from attacking Erwin.

"You stupid brat...don't challenge him if you want to live." Levi gasped out.

"I can't allow that, Eren. If I retract my scent, Captain Levi would be free game to every alpha here. I'm not going to subject him to being forcibly mated and raped by every alpha here." Erwin growled back.

"I can protect him!" Eren stood his ground unflinchingly.

"You are one alpha against nearly one hundred and eighty alphas. Titan strength or not, you won't be able to protect him from all of them without my help." The commander motioned to everyone here.

"Would you two stop dick fighting and just fucking help me already?" Levi managed to breathe out.

"Sorry, captain." The Titan shifter backed down.

"Where do you intend to go?" Erwin inquired as he made his way closer, letting up on his scent just enough so Eren won't go ballistic being so close. Levi felt his body increase in temperature, he was so hot all over.

"Safe...anywhere safe...please..."

 _Anywhere that's safe from me being raped._

"That doesn't give me a lot of options, captain." The commander was eyeing the large amount of alphas here.

"The shit should I know, then! Just...anywhere safe, please... _alpha..._ " The last bit came out at a pained whisper only the commander and Eren heard his plea.

It had been so long since he allowed anyone to take him. And even longer since his last heat cycle. So this one was hitting him harder than even his first ever cycle as a young teen. His body trembled with need and lust, his head was dizzy from the two heavy alpha scents fighting over him.

"Do you wish help in your heat cycle?" Erwin dropped his voice to a low growl only the three of them could hear.

 _He would do that for me...? I've never seen him shown any interest with anyone._

"I was the one who protected him first, sir." Eren flashed his eyes brightly in challenge.

"I don't like the idea of fighting. I'm simply offering a truce, if he so wishes to accept it." The commander was somehow still able to remain calm, despite being so close to an omega in heat and a young alpha who could take away his status as high alpha.

"What are you proposing?" Eren blinked, confused, letting up on his scent a little, now curious.

"If he wants help with this heat cycle, he can have both of us. Or one of us, whoever he chooses." Erwin changed his voice to a low and smooth pur that, despite Levi's experience resisting alphas, did things to him.

 _One or both, doesn't matter to me right now. I just need it so bad._

"I don't give a shit what happens, I only trust you two idiots with my body. Just fucking help me already." Levi whimpered, his brain melting at the idea of having both of them at the same time.

"Then I'm helping you with this cycle. Eren, you're welcome to join, but the extension only goes to you. You're free to follow." Erwin stated the rules as he gently picked up the squirming short captain and made his way upstairs. Along the way he glared at any nearby alphas to dare them into approaching the omega in his arms.

 _His arms are so strong and warm. So gentle for an alpha._

They all dared not to challenge him. In fact, they all cleared well away from them. Even betas who were super sensitive moved away instinctively. Once again they weren't used to the commander's scent being so overpowering that it was terrifying to them.

Eren followed behind closely. He wasn't going to pass up this opportunity, for it was rare for a high alpha to share. And the fact he may or may not have a crush on the short captain may have played a key factor of him following the commander. As much as he wanted to be Levi's only one, he wouldn't mind sharing with Erwin.

It was never a good idea to challenge a high alpha, and yet Eren just survived such an encounter.

Hange watched them leave, and suddenly it all clicked in their head. Everything was starting to make sense.

Subject: Corporal Levi Ackerman

Age: 34

Birthday: December 25

Status: Unmated Omega/About to be mated between two alphas

Hypothesis: Possibly not alpha, could be disguised.

Reasoning: Physical attributes do not match an alpha, except for the strength. Does not seem affected with omegas and betas go into heat. Tends to rely on acting like an alpha to be feared by everyone else.

Conclusion: The corporal indeed, was not a an alpha. He was an omega disguised as an alpha.

 _And he's about to score the best mating in a heat cycle between a high alpha and young alpha._

Hange felt liquid flowing down from their nose at the mental image. And they sort of drooled as they felt a wave of jealousy for the captain to have such an experience. Moblit handed them a clean rag, of which Hange gratefully accepted it and used it to calm the heavy flow of blood.

"You all right, Hange?" Moblit inquired out of sweet concern.

"Yeah, just a little jealous of the captain right now. But, I wouldn't want to be caught between two alphas later on, so no hard feelings." The squad leader grinned sheepishly.

 _Even so, he's about to have the best sex of his life._

=3=

Death: My brain melted just by writing this. And I usually don't drool over my own yummy yaoi. And yet there hasn't even been any yaoi yet, just the built up shit before the yumminess.

So, I'm debating between Levi deciding between Eren or Erwin. But I'm leaning more towards somehow making all three of them work. Still working on that part.

Please leave a review~


	2. Hot Mess

Death: And here goes chapter two. Warning, explicit yaoi, like it might cause nosebleed status.

 **Chapter Two** Hot Mess

=3=

Levi couldn't even resist the hands exploring his overly sensitive body. His temperature rose high as the fever of the heat took over. His body shook from anticipation as the heavy scent of two alphas invaded his nose, making his mind foggy as he was being overwhelmed. He wanted to explore their bodies with hands and tongue, these were new partners for him, so he wanted to commit the feel of their bodies and their taste to memory, but he could barely move.

He whined when a tongue licked at his throat, and he willingly exposed more of it in submission. He was shaking so much he almost slipped from Erwin's lap, but behind him Eren held him steady. Suddenly he released a keen whine when another tongue licked at his scent gland on the back of his neck. His back arched like a bow, his chest brushing against Erwin, and his rear end rubbed against Eren's bulge.

 _No...not there...not there!_

Never before had Levi allowed anyone to even so much as touch his scent gland, and yet Eren just ignored his personal bubble and discomfort levels. His scent must have changed enough for the other alpha to catch on, for he could feel Erwin's whole body tense.

Teeth angrily grazed against his throat and it took a lot of control for Erwin not to bite as he spoke.

"Don't mark him, Eren. We still haven't properly courted him yet for him to choose. I will not allow a forced marking." The commander released his thick high alpha scent to make Eren calm down, and the heavy masculine scent was making the omega dizzy.

The Titan shifter pulled away from the delicious neck.

"Sorry...couldn't help it." Eren pecked a pale cheek to show he was truly apologetic.

"Can't blame you for being young. Is this your first time?" The commander starred into teal green eyes darkly.

"Y-Yeah...Whenever Armin went into heat, it had always been Mikasa who helped him." He bit his lip.

Erwin had just earned a lot more respect from the captain, even though he couldn't fault Eren for being young, inexperienced, and overly eager to please. Despite being alpha, Eren was putting Levi's needs before his own, his hands exploring without the possessiveness of most alphas. One of his hands reached for perked nipples and playing with it, making the captain squirm. Erwin however, even though his tongue was gentle, his hands were possessive and relentless.

 _Comes with the territory of being high alpha. This man always has to have control._

"Please...it's so hot..." Levi whimpered, panting from overheating.

"Let's make Eren's first time memorable, shall we?" Erwin wore a devilish smirk.

Both alphas worked on his clothes. One worked with the buttons of his shirt and the other worked on his pants. Erwin was gentle as he took off the captain's boots before doing the same with the pants and leather cloth around the waist. Eren meanwhile was about near tearing his shirt apart, and Levi could have sworn a few buttons went flying. At the heat of the moment, he didn't care, he had other shirts to replace it.

Within no time he was stark naked. And he found it really unfair how the other two were still clothed.

 _No fair! I want to see them nude, too!_

"At the very least let me see you both undressed! It's only proper etiquette for these sort of things." Levi tried not to pout as he whined, and he earned two different chuckles, followed by quick pecks on both cheeks that flushed at the unexpected acts of gentleness.

 _So affectionate..._

He watched Erwin undress, mouth watering at the sight. He gasped upon seeing the toned muscles of the commander's torso, and he all about keened at his impressive size. Behind him, he felt Eren squirming as he removed his own clothes. Levi was pulled onto Erwin's lap when the Titan shifter started on his own pants. The little omega clung to the taller alpha, making needy whimpers and breaths as he squirmed at feeling the large hard cock tease and rub his slick entrance.

Suddenly he was pulled back into Eren's lap, and Levi keened.

 _Oh shit!_

While the titan shifter wasn't as well built and cut like an impressive marble piece of a grand warrior, he was still lithe and enough muscle for him to feel his strength. And he was surprised with the wider girth of Eren compared to Erwin. The commander growled possessively and suddenly the three of them were pressed together as the two alphas fought for the omega's attention. He squirmed at the feel of both cocks teasing him, and his entrance became slick as he found himself close to release.

"Guys...! I'm...I'm...oh fuck!" Levi shrieked as he came, one arm wrapped around a broad shoulder and nails digging into warm skin, the other reached around behind his head to grasp soft brown hair tightly. Neither alpha minded his rough behavior, it only served to drive them insane.

The smell and feel of his release drove them frantic, and if they had been holding back their primal instincts before, they weren't now. One moment he was upright, in between them, then he was down on his knees and Erwin pounded into him mercilessly. Without even a second thought Levi took Eren's cock into his mouth and sucked. He normally hated taking in any cock into his mouth, but the scent of the lovely cock in his face was enough to entice him.

 _I could get used to having two alphas at once. Why haven't I thought of this before?_

When Eren discovered the captain didn't have a gag reflex, he took control of the situation. His hands gripped black hair tightly to keep him still as he thusted into the hot, wet and eager mouth. Of the three, Eren was the first to find release. He roared as he held the omega's head in place as his whole body tensed, and he released deep into the tight throat.

However, this wasn't his normal releases. His release came in waves, and Levi began to choke. Sensing his distress, Eren pulled out and he watched with lustful eyes as his release spilled all over the pale face and partially into dark bangs. Levi had a far off look on his eyes, somehow still finding pleasure even though he hated choking, but he enjoyed the spicy taste of the young alpha's seed and happily swallowed. Once he was done his tongue licked his lips seductively.

"Are you on birth control?" Erwin slowed his pace down enough to prevent his own release just a little longer.

Levi glanced over his shoulder, and he could feel how the sight of cum over his face made the high alpha shudder. He could feel the hardness inside of him throb while hands gripped his hips tightly as Erwin resisted to come then and there. It took a lot of willpower for the high alpha not to come then and there at the hot and messy sight before him.

"Some years ago, before I joined the Survey Corp, I had a surgery done to remove my ovaries. And I've allowed a few alphas to take me and release into me during heats, and I never got pregnant." Levi spoke with a deep husk in his voice.

"Then the surgery was a success, rare in most cases." Erwin growled.

"But...why...?" Eren couldn't form words as he was still coming down from his high of one of his best release of his life.

"So you boys can fill my womb up with as much as you like." The omega wore a devilish smirk, in an attempt to distract them from delving too deep into personal matters. Now wasn't the time for such talks, maybe later if he felt like opening up.

 _Why am I being such a slut? I would never say that!_

The alphas growled from both the seductive sight and the words, delighted they could go all out with him. And together they moved to please him. Erwin began his harsh movements, while Eren turned so that his mouth could take the captain's own hardness into his own mouth, all the while Levi could still take the still hard cock into his own mouth again. Eren couldn't help but watch from the wonderful view he had from his angle.

The first to release was Levi. The little omega came with a shuddering mess, his groin tightening and coiling with his release. This only stirred the other two to come as well, and the omega felt his mind melt at the sensation of being filled in both holes at the same moment. This time around he was prepared for the large amount of cum in his throat and expertly swallowed without spilling a drop. His ass even tightened so as not to leak any of Erwin's warm seed.

"Such a good little omega. How much come can you hold in that nice ass of yours? How much of our seed would it take to fill your womb up until you're leaking everywhere?" Erwin purred, as he pulled out to allow Eren have a turn, rewarding the young alpha for his patience.

 _My, my, aren't you a closet sexual deviant, commander._

Eren was quick to take this chance and flipped the omega on his back and began pounding the slick entrance. Levi wrapped his pale thin legs around tanned hips tightly, loving the sensation of being pounded again, and this time with a different cock. Erwin moved to his side, closer to his face, and without even being given an order the omega turned his head and accepted the commander's length into his mouth.

"So hot...and tight, captain..." Eren breathed, his hips working frantically.

"And so eager to please. Here I thought he was going to be feisty, but he's willingly accepting us. I believe we got him hooked on threesomes." Erwin commented, his voice still a smooth and dark purr as hands worked on hard and perked nipples, twisting and pinching them.

 _Guys...must you talk like that?_

"Probably because it's been so long. I mean, if it has been years since he last took any partners, then of course he would need more than one alpha to fill him up." Eren guessed with a grin, green eyes flashing.

Levi moaned around the length in his throat, back arching. They were both right. Normally, he would put up a better fight. And he normally needed only one partner to get him through his heats, but it had been so long since his heat and he last touched a body. He was thoroughly enjoying both of them at once, and as the commander stated, he was hooked. But that didn't mean he was going to be the Survey Corp's slut.

No, the only people he would have a threesome with for the rest of his days would be these two. Not only were they capable, single alphas, they shared qualities that he equally preferred and found the mix of both of them exhilarating. He raised his hips to meet Eren's thrusts, and his tongue lapped at a vein, earning groans and growls from both alphas.

Eventually Levi was overwhelmed, and the little omega came hard, spilling over his own chest and belly. His alphas came in unison at the wonderful sight. Levi squirmed by the large amount released inside of him, and he had to pull away from swallowing Erwin's cum just so that he could breathe. The commander didn't seem to mind, and settled with releasing the last of his cum over the pale chest and throat.

"Ooooooh, he's begin to leak, sir." Eren eyed the entrance when he pulled out, elated at the sight of it leaking.

"Let's stain his body a little more then, inside and out, shall we?" Erwin smirked at their handiwork, and the young alpha mirrored the commander's excitement.

 _This is going to be a very long heat._

Levi shuddered, and he gasped. Never had he felt so much cum inside of him, and the thought he was about to receive more somehow made him even more delighted instead of disgusted. He squirmed, since it had been a few years, he was so hyper sensitive he could feel the slick liquids inside of him move.

"So good...more...please! Alphas...give me more...!" Levi begged, and he inwardly flinched at his words.

He _never_ begged the alpha helping him through his heat cycles. And yet here was begging for both of them.

"So greedy, aren't you? What say you, Eren, shall we grant the little omega his wish and take his ass at once?"

Levi gasped and squirmed at the mental image.

 _How...? How can they both fit? They're both big!_

"Can he really accept both of us at the same time?" Eren blinked, curious.

"I believe we stretched him out good enough. How about you go in first, and place him in your lap." Erwin instructed, and the young alpha did so without argument.

Levi was lifted to sit up, and he moaned as Eren entered him once again. He wrapped both of his arms and legs around the titan shifter, his entrance becoming slick once more. Erwin scooted closer, and was now behind the little omega. To ensure he was ready for both of them, the commander slipped two fingers into the already full entrance. Both omega and young alpha moaned at the feeling.

After a few minutes of using three fingers, Levi slammed his hips down hard.

"Please! More! Alphas!" He yelped with a high pitched whine.

Not one to ignore such demands, Erwin pulled his fingers out, and both hands gripped pale hips tightly as he slowly slipped inside. The alphas moaned at the delightful friction, while the omega screamed in pleasure. When they finally began to move, Levi wrapped one arm around tanned shoulders, the other around broad and strong shoulder as all he could do was writhe, pant and shriek from the intense pleasure.

It didn't take him long to find his release again. And his body shuddered as the two alphas continued to pound into him, withholding their own releases as they growled and snarled deep in their throats. The little omega was so overwhelmed, his muscles spasming, that he gave up trying to keep up with them. He was merely reacting as he enjoyed wave after wave of pleasure beyond his wildest of dreams.

For the entire week of the duration of his heat cycle it was like this. By the end of it all he was beyond sore in places the thought would never be sore, and soaked inside and out in cum. He had so much inside of him that his stomach bulged a little bump, as he was unwilling to let any leak out for as long as possible. He endured bite marks all over his boy except for his neck, as well as scratches of nails digging into his flesh, and the bruises of hands that got too possessive. But he didn't care. Levi had always enjoyed a little pain mixed with pleasure.

He and Eren snuggled up to the commander, the pair beyond exhausted. Erwin held them tenderly, despite how one of them was an alpha. This spur of the moment threesome created a bond between all of them.

 _I could get used to this._

"So, shall we continue what we have?" Erwin spoke softly, and two pairs of eyes stared at him in wonder.

"You would really make that offer? Even to me, an alpha?" Eren was amazed.

"He wouldn't make the offer unless he considerd and liked the idea of sharing." Levi stated.

"Even though we fought over him at first, I can't deny the bond we all share now at the end of it all." The commander smiled fondly at them.

"I like this idea. And you two won't have to fight each other while courting me." Levi lowered his head onto the strong chest, content.

"Wait, does that mean we're all mated to each other?" The titan shifter was confused.

 _I don't feel ready to hand over my freedom._

"Let's not rush this just yet. Wait a while, as we get used to the idea of the three of us sharing, and if all goes well then maybe we can do the mating ritual." Erwin cautioned, always the one with the stable head on his shoulders, sensing the omega's discomfort.

Levi briefly wondered how the commander could sense his emotions. Then again, this man was one of the few to even understand what was going on inside his head just by looking at him. Guess the captain would never understand the high alpha's secret, but he was grateful.

"Until then, no fighting. I really hate taking sides when alphas fight." Levi sighed, closing his eyes.

"Yeah...I like this idea." Eren grinned, glancing up to he high alpha.

"Then it's settled. However, if I catch either of you eyeing anyone else, then it's over. Understand?" Erwin was jealous, and perhaps overly possessive of what belonged to him.

"That means you, too, high alpha." Levi reminded.

"Why would I look at anyone else when I have you two?" The smooth voice lowered to a purr to prove his point.

 _Not to mention you've never taken any intest in anyone else that I have noticied._

"I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to give up what we have." Eren snuggled into the broad chest, too.

The three of them fell asleep comfortably, entangled in each others limbs as a new bond awakened in their hearts. Levi was the most elated, as he drifted off to sleep feeling a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Since he disguised himself, he never allowed an alpha to share his burden, not even to Farlan. And somehow these two were breaking own his carefully built up walls and making them crumble.

 _I must be the luckiest omega to have two alphas._


	3. Afterglow

Death: Thank you all for the support! Let's keep this yummy baby going, shall we?

 **Chapter Three** Afterglow

=3=

As standard procedure for betas and omegas to be seen while in a military branch, Levi was convinced to go see Hange. He showed up early one morning, while everyone else was still sleeping in the first day after their heat cycles. He was the first person to be seen, and despite the early morning Hange was awake and eager to see as many patients as possible.

The moment he walked in without even knocking he made a face.

"You reek of Moblit." He stated, and without even bothering to ask he started to make himself a cup of tea.

"Well, he is my mate, you know." Hange defended, making room on their desk and reached for an unused notebook.

"So, Levi, tell me. How long has it been since your last heat?" They were eager to learn as much as possible, since this was a rare case of an omega slipping through the cracks of being examined before allowed into the Survey Corp.

"About seven years ago?" He tilted his head, trying to remember.

"That's a long time. Do you know why there was a large gap in between?" Hange was amazed.

"That was my last heat before I had my ovaries extracted. After that, I still felt it coming along and took suppressants to avoid it. However, this time around it started a week earlier than usual." Levi could hear the squad leader jotting down information.

"Probably due to the fact it had been too long since you had your heat cycle. There are instances where that can happen if the body is suppressed for too long." Hange explained, and the captain wasn't surprised.

"So, I notice neither of them marked on your neck as a sign of mates. But their scents are rubbed all over your body. Does this mean they're both courting you now?" Of course they wouldn't miss a beat.

"Yes. We all agreed to give this three way a try. We're taking it slow." Levi took a sip of his tea.

"That's rare for two alphas to share. Usually it's the other way around, alphas sharing with different betas or omegas. Care to explain why this happened?" Hange was genuinely curious.

"...The shit should I know, it just did."

"You know the risks of having two alphas at the same time, right? They would become jealous over you, and might cause fights between them. The upside is that you get double the protection, and no one will mess with an omega who has two alphas to protect them." Hange saw the upside and downside to this situation.

"I know. I already feel as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I feel...lighter, if that makes sense."

"It feels like the weight of the world isn't on your back, doesn't it?"

Pale blue gray stared into warm brown with guarded surprise.

"...How would you know?"

"That was how I felt the first time Moblit and I mated, after he helped me with my heat cycle." Hange smiled wickedly.

"Just spit out what you're getting at and don't beat around the bush." Levi deadpanned.

"It just might be a sign you found your mate. Or mates, in this case. It's rare for three to be meant for each other, but when it happens, they disregard titles and ranks, everything in order to keep the peace and love shared between all three. Since there's three involved, there's a lot more love to go around and share, so it's also a learning process if two of them are alphas, but if nurtured and well balanced, then the three mates will have the strongest bond around. It is a bond stronger than normal mates of two individuals." Hange elaborated, now all serious.

"...And you think that this is that rare chance?" Levi stared, unsure.

"Why not consider it at least? If you three manage to keep going outside of heat cycle, then it was meant to be. However, if that is to remain so, how do they feel about you unable to carry? Assuming the surgery was a success when you took that risk."

"...I don't know how they feel about it." Levi answered honestly.

"Be sure to ask them at some point. Not today, for they're in the afterglow of a week of being drunk on your heat cycle. Wait a little while, as things settled down a little, ask them. Don't ask them at the same time, catch them separately and inquire about how they feel about the possibility you can't conceive." Hange advised.

"But I've had a few partners since the surgery, and I haven't gotten pregnant. And if both are my intended, then why did it take so long for my body to want Erwin?" Levi stated.

"And? The body can do amazing things, especially when your intended mate or mates are nearby. Now, for the last five years, I have caught you eyeing Erwin like a nice piece of meat, but never made a move. As soon as our little Titan shifter comes along, your body changes the heat cycle."

"What are you insinuating, bloody four eyes?"

"Just humor me, please. As soon as Eren comes around, your body changed the heat cycle. Now tell me, which scent were you drawn to more. Commander Erwin, the high alpha, or Eren Yeager, the young alpha?"

Levi considered for a moment.

 _I wasn't drawn to one more than the other. They were equal._

"...Both at the same time."

"See? It could very well be possible the three of you were intended mates, a three way. It probably took longer for you to want the commander because one, you were always on suppressants, and two, because Eren wasn't around until this year. It only takes one key factor to change the whole chemical balance in an equation."

"Okay, I bite, let's say that we really are intended mates. But, what if my inability to conceive becomes the breaking point of us ever staying together? There's also the little fact that I don't ever want to conceive."

"Is there a reason why you wish not to conceive?" Hange blinked, this was unusual behavior for an omega.

"Before the Survey Corp, it was because I didn't want to be tied down. I didn't want to be stuck at home raising some brats without any mates to care for me, and that I couldn't feed and die starving trying to feed them. That was how my mother passed. The chances of me ever leaving the Underground City were slim, so that was my focus, was to never conceive." Levi was near snarling.

"Okay, but you're not in the Underground City anymore. You're safe, above ground, among the Survey Corp. Should anyone breed, then they're given housing and means to support the pups. You are not without resources, Levi, you will have support. And, if the alpha doesn't wish to be your mate, they're forced to remain part of the pup's lives, help raise and take care of them."

"That's all fine and dandy for you, but not for me. I'm not staying behind while my friends and comrades die out there, alone and without my help. I will not remain behind like a fucking damsel until the pups can fend for themselves. I'm in my thirties, shit four eyes, for being a soldier in the Survey Corp, that's fucking old. Not many can say they lived to see their thirties. And I'm not going to stop there." Levi stood, slamming his cup on the desk, nearly breaking it from under the pressure.

There was a brief moment of silence as Hange considered their words carefully. And when they spoke, there was gentleness in their voice. Levi also caught hints of sorrow in the tone, too.

"You were raised by an alpha who saw betas and omegas as weak, weren't you?"

 _Crack_.

The cup did crack and shatter under the immense pressure from his hand. Tea spilled onto the desk and the floor, and a shard had cut into his palm, but he didn't even care. Levi didn't register the pain, he was shaking from the fury that was building up inside.

"Don't you _ever_ inquire any further about my past. There are things you wouldn't want to know, things that would endanger you and everyone you hold dear. Things that I did that you would never be able to trust me ever again, because omega or not I'm a monster worse than _any_ alpha who had done the worst imaginable crimes known." Levi snarled, and for a moment Hange, a beta, shivered from under that gaze.

 _To think an omega so strong he can even weaken a prime beta, that itself is rare._

The short captain wasn't a normal omega.

"I give you my word I will not breach any further about your past. I was merely making an observation, for you are displaying signs of what happens when an omega or beta isn't raised in a nurturing environment, showing them that they are just as important in this world than alphas." Hange didn't flinch under the cold gaze.

"And that is why, shit four eyes, why I don't ever want to conceive. I'm too fucked up in the head to be nurturing enough for pups." Levi growled, the alpha traits he had rewired in his brain showing through.

"May I collect a sample of your blood? I won't do any experiments on it, I promise, I just need to test exactly what level of omega you are." Hange hated changing the subject, but they needed to acquire samples.

"What do you mean what level of omega I am? I thought there were no levels for omegas, being the weakest." Levi frowned, withdrawing his still bleeding hand away from the desk.

"There are levels just as there are levels for betas and alphas. There are basic omegas, as you said the weakest link. Then there's prime omegas, they're not as docile and tend to be the kind to fight back until they physically can't. And then there's the rarest, the high omega. They're like high beta or alpha, able to command a small or large group without much effort. And, if they were to fight, they will fight until they're dead."

 _That...kind of sounds like me._

"I would like to test your blood to see which level you are. I doubt you're a basic, I suspect more prime or high omega. If you are high omega, then you're the first in over two hundred years in recorded history. With this, then it just might help your case in allowing you to remain in the Survey Corp. You know the public views of omegas as part of any military branch." Hange explained, and it wasn't just genuine curiosity burning in their head.

"They would revoke me as part of the Survey Corp? But I'm Corporal Levi, Humanity's Strongest..."

"And they wouldn't care of those titles you earned. All they would see is the status of omega. Please, as your friend, allow me to test your level. If you are a high omega, then they will consider allowing you to stay. In fact, if you're being courted by two very strong alphas, including a high alpha, then you will most likely remain among the Survey Corp, titles and all." Hange needed to get started on this straight away before the government went too out of hand once word spread of his true status being revealed.

 _Of course they wouldn't care. They all see omegas as weak, meant only for breeding._

"...Fine." He agreed.

=3=

After Hange had collected enough samples to run some tests, the short captain went downstairs as everyone gathered for breakfast. He noticed how the commander wasn't among the numbers, probably already doing work in his office. He did have a week's worth of work to catch up on. So, without even thinking about why he was doing this, he grabbed two plates, filled them equally, and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Eren perked up, hurried after him with his fresh plate.

"You're free to come with me to feed the commander. Idiot doesn't take care of himself properly. Plus, you need to hear about my examination anyways. Since you're both courting me, you need to hear the results, too." Levi replied, keeping his voice low to avoid prying ears.

"Okay! For a moment I thought you were leaving me out of the loop." Eren seemed relieved.

"Even if you're a brat, you were still one of the alphas to help me during my heat cycle. I may be a prick most of the time, but I'm fair when it comes to my partners." The captain assured him.

"You've had other partners?" The Titan shifter blinked.

"Quite a few, actually. But, you and Erwin have been the best so far." Levi admitted.

He found the blush on the young alpha's cheeks adorable, actually.

They entered the commander's office. Erwin glanced up from his paperwork and blinked in surprise to see them visiting him so early, and even bringing him a plate of food. He found the action endearing, it was so rare anyone even thought of his health these days. He accepted his plate with a warm smile.

"What brings you two to visit this fine morning?" Erwin inquired.

"I'm telling you two the results of my exam." Levi stated plainly between bites of bread.

"Oh? How was it? I presume the wound on your hand wasn't from a fight, I take it?"

 _Of course the high alpha picked up I have an injury._

"That was from my own temper. And before either of you even dare think it, I already handled Hange for it." He eyed them, noticing how they both tensed, but relaxed at his words.

"Good to know. So, what were the results?" Erwin continued the conversation.

"Well, ever heard of three intended mates? As in, instead of just the regular two people, it's three?"

"That's a thing?" Eren wasn't familiar with this term.

"It's a rare occurrence, but it does happen." Erwin clarified.

"Yes, well, Hange suspects we're one of those rare occurrences." Levi stated, and the alphas nearly choked on their food.

"But, we haven't even properly courted with you yet!" Eren said with a mouth full of food.

Levi poked his forehead. "Don't talk with your mouth full of shit, brat."

The young alpha gulped, nodding as his face burned brightly. Erwin chuckled, it was a rare sight to see the usually stoic captain openly affectionate to anyone. And yet he was being equally affectionate between two alphas. Could they really be intended? Erwin felt elated at the possibility, but at the same time he didn't want to rush anything. And he could tell the little omega had the same thoughts.

"So, what else did the exam reveal?" The commander asked as he continued eating.

"Hange suspects I'm a prime or high omega." Levi stated matter of factly.

This time it was only Erwin who about near choked on his food. Eren had learned not to eat while the captain was talking in case he would choke again. He was also confused about the high level of omega the captain probably was.

"So...what's so special about a high omega? Is it like a high alpha?"

"Yes, but not quite. High alpha status can be obtained either naturally from birth, or earned by gaining the respect and trust of all alphas in a group. I can safely say I am one of the few to have successfully done both." Erwin said, after he cleared his throat.

"So what's the difference for a high omega?"

"A high omega is something that can only happen naturally, from the moment they're born. They're a lot more feisty, natural leaders even among betas and alphas. And depending on the personality and how strong the high omega is, they can even make an alpha bow on their knees in submission." The commander answered.

"That sounds a lot like the captain." Eren pointed out.

"That might be so, but let's not forget I adapted the persona of an alpha for nearly my entire lifespan. I adapted to it with the need to survive, and I figured might as well keep up the act once I joined the Survey Corp since omegas aren't allowed to join the ranks of any military branch. The nobles and government officials use the omegas for special breeding programs." Levi visibly shuddered at the mere idea of being forced into one of those.

"If you are high omega, they will consider your wants over placing you in those disgusting breeding programs. There's also the high chance you can't breed either, since you had your ovaries removed." Erwin stated calmly, he was silently getting excited from the very prospect.

"And I just mated with not only a high alpha, but a young alpha as well. Since we decided to keep going as a possible relationship after my heat cycle, they will think twice before even trying to separate us. I mean, it's already terrifying enough they would want to get in between a high alpha from an omega, but contending with two alphas? They will lose their shit and probably leave us alone." Levi pointed out.

"So...there really isn't a chance of you having pups?" Eren furrowed his eyebrows.

 _Knew one of them was going to ask that. Guess he's the one that really wants pups out of all of us._

"...Hange told me to ask you both individually, but fuck that shit, if we're going to be together, we're talking about this subject together. Firstly, what is your idea of pups? Do you want pups, or are you more open minded about not having any?" Levi hated making anything awkward, but this needed to be addressed.

He was staring at Eren, pressuring him to answer first. If Erwin answered first, then the younger alpha would go along with his word. No, Levi needed Eren to be honest, even if it put him the odd man out.

"...I don't want any pups _now_ , but someday, maybe?" He was nervous.

"I won't judge you for saying yes, Eren. It's not like your answer will hinder your chances in the courting process. If we want the three of us to work, then we have to figure out our ideas of family and other issues, first. It's better to address it now than later, when we've already marked each other and trapped." Levi assured him gently, knowing that this alpha was unusually sensitive like a beta but with the temper of an alpha.

"...Okay, then yes. I eventually want pups." Eren bit his lip.

"What about you, commander?" Levi turned to the high alpha, who considered for a moment.

"When I was young, I thought about having pups. But, then I had to choose between pups and Titans. I chose the latter, and so I broke up with a girl who would have been a wonderful mate and mother of my pups. I couldn't force her into that life, childless, and possibly losing me. So, I gave her up, and she married my best friend in training, who joined the Military Police. If I can give up pups again, I will gladly do so. However, I will say that it does cross my mind now and then that I wish for a few of my own." Erwin spoke truthfully.

 _So they both want pups. But one is willing to compromise._

This made things a little complicated.

"What about you, corporal? Has your views changed since you had that surgery?" The commander tilted his head.

Levi tensed, and he stared at the floor, avoiding their gazes. He hated hurting people like this.

"...I still stand by what I told Farlan, so many years ago. I won't be tied down. I'm no parent material for pups, and now that I'm part of the Survey Corp, I will not sit around as my comrades die out there. Even if I died outside these walls, at least I died making a difference instead of staying behind raising brats." His voice strained, and he wasn't aware of tears staining his pale cheeks.

 _I want pups more than anything, but I can't. I can't bring them into a rotten world when I could be making a difference out there instead of leaving it to my pups to change the future of humanity._

Suddenly two pairs of arms snaked around his shaking form, and Levi couldn't hold it back anymore and just let the tears flow. The alphas didn't say any words of comfort, they felt that in this case, there wasn't any need. Instead it was better to show their support by holding him, affectionately leaving trails of feather like kisses and rubbing his sore back.

In their hearts they knew and understood. And even though it hurt them at the prospect they wouldn't be having any pups in the future, they still wanted to remain by his side. He wasn't a normal omega, he underwent so many trials to become strong, and to them that was what made him special.

He was theirs, just as they were his. The alphas silently agreed then and there, they wanted to make this work.


	4. Results

Death: I am on a roll, again. So many story ideas at once. And expect a lot of rollercoaster of emotions here.

 **Chapter Four** Results

=3=

It took about a full week before Hange revealed the test results. They had double checked over and over, even retested with some of the leftover blood just to be sure. And the answer was always the same. During this time period, Hange had others spy on the omega and his two alphas to update them on anything that was strange.

It was all strange data that Hange would have to study later, but their main concern was the results of the blood work. The results came in just in time, when the government sent over Military Police trying to take away Captain Levi.

"You are an omega, the rules states that omegas can't be in any branch of the military." An alpha officer didn't even flinch as the majority of the Survey Corp surrounded the captain to protect him.

"And how many times do we have to repeat to you, you would have to get through all of us." Mike snarled, as he and nearly every alpha extended their scents further out to draw attention from the rest of the Survey Corp.

It didn't take long for Erwin to show up with Hange at his heels. Shortly after his appearance came the fresh new recruits who had set aside their training drills in order to check what the threat was. Immediately both alphas who had mated with Levi were on either side of him, and suddenly the Military Police grew nervous. This wasn't a good sign if the omega had already bonded, but to have _two_ alphas was a whole different ball game to them.

It was also around this time the Survey Corp stopped enveloping the air with their scents defensively. With a high alpha there to settle the situation, and being one of two alphas who mated with the omega, the Survey Corp didn't need to be so defensive now. They still crowded around the short captain, for he was still considered one of them, omega or not.

"If you would please refrain from taking away our mate, you will be also informed that he's not a normal omega. For one, he can't breed. He had a surgery done some years ago, before he joined the Survey Corp to have his ovaries removed. So, not only will he be useless for your breeding programs, he will also be uncontrolled, for we have discovered that he is a high omega." Commander Erwin stood tall and straight, body tense as he stared down at the Military Police alpha.

"What proof do you have that he's a high omega?" The officer didn't back down, but he did flinch.

"Here are the results. I double checked them, and did the tests again to ensure that it was the same result." Hange handed over the papers, and the officer read them carefully.

After a moment it was clear he was not delighted at the revelation.

"And he's mated to two alphas..." The alpha growled under his breath.

"Not yet anyway, but they're both courting him. It also might be a high chance they are a three way intended." Hange added with a knowing smile, their glasses flashing under the sunlight as they were adjusted.

"So you're saying we can't separate them." The officer concluded, about near snarling.

Then he picked up a scent that he hadn't noticed before. It was very faint, but he recognized it, being mated himself with pups. He eyed the corporal, and nearly shivered when the omega stared back with equal intensity.

"While there is no doubt he isn't a high omega, you might want to test him properly about his ovaries. I know the faint scent of an omega that is pregnant. I'm surprised none of you have picked up on it yet, but perhaps it's because the majority of you aren't making babies, when you're all too busy fighting titans." He stated with disdain.

"It's only been two weeks since the heat cycle, it would be too early to tell." Hange defended.

"Just have him go through a pregnancy test. I will say here and now that if he is, he won't be taken away. However, if after the pup or pups are born and he is still unmated to either or both alphas, then he will be collected for one of the highest breeding programs there is out there." The officer glowered.

 _They can't do that, can they?_

Levi glanced at the commander, and found by his expression they could, indeed.

But was he pregnant? He didn't feel any different. Aside from more snappy since his heat cycle, but that was it.

Pregnant or not, he was going to put this stupid intruding alpha in his place. Levi brushed passed his alphas and while unleashed his full scent to show off his power. He kicked the officer in the lower gut almost groin area. The alpha doubled over in pain, and without missing a beat Levi used the same leg to push the man down on his knees, the heel of his boot digging into the man's head. Pale blue gray eyes glared coldly down at the alpha he forced into submission.

"If you think you can use that stupid loophole to separate me from the fucking Survey Corp, you're wrong. Because, let me tell you something. I ain't leaving. The only option you have of taking me away is my dead body. And I will gladly take you and every filthy unicorn down with me. I don't plan on being a breeding tool to the highest bidder, I will never be chained to filthy alphas like you. Also, you might want to reconsider your life choices for threatening the mate of a high alpha _and_ a young alpha, bitch." Levi snarled deep in his throat.

To prove his point he pressed his boot down a little harder on the officer's head, pretty sure he broke a nose and maybe a few teeth, but Levi was enjoying it too much to care of the consequences. And this was a prime alpha he had just forced into submission. Levi sent a cold glare at another alpha from the Military Police who stepped forward. At his glare the alpha knelt down.

"Please let him go! We'll leave you and your mates alone." The alpha pleaded.

"I don't know, I mean he just threatened me. Do you know where I crawled out of before I joined the Survey Corp?" Levi tilted his head, glowering.

"They - they said you came from the Underground City." A beta officer gulped.

"Good, at least one of you know a bit of history. Do you know the punishment for such a heinous act towards any mated beta or omega down there?" He was revealing his true colors, and he enjoyed seeing them squirm.

"Please! Have mercy!" The kneeling alpha pleaded.

"I think that's enough, corporal. They learned their lesson." Commander Erwin finally stepped in.

Levi lifted his boot with a snort. "Be lucky you shits aren't worse off. Not to mention a high alpha actually showed mercy where I wouldn't. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

The Military Police scrambled out of the building, pulling and half carrying their injured officer. As soon as they were gone the Scouts released a yell of approval and delight. They usually didn't have a backbone against that particular branch, but they couldn't sit back and watch them take away one of the best Scouts.

"That was amazing, captain!"

"You guys are the best mated pair! All three of you are so adorable together!"

"Are you really pregnant, captain?"

"Oh! I wonder if it will be a boy or girl?"

"I bet it's twins! Since he does have two partners, why not?"

"Can we please stop talking about me having pups? The chances of that happening are very low." Levi deadpanned, silencing the excited talking and murmuring.

"Maybe we should have you tested, just in case. That man does have an omega wife, and they have three pups so far." Hange considered out loud, and Levi scoffed.

"I still highly doubt that's the case, shitty four eyes."

"It wouldn't hurt to be tested. Just in case measure, and settle all our minds." Erwin gently urged.

"Better now than later, right captain? Before something happens and you lose the pups. If you are pregnant, I mean." Eren added his input nervously.

 _They do have a point._

"...Your scent is changing." Mikasa spoke sincerely. Being an alpha with a sensitive nose, she picked up even the faintest of changes of a signature scent faster than most people did.

"As a matter of fact, it is. And that weird sour aftertaste is gone. It's a natural sweetness to his scent, now." Mike commented, as he leaned over a little to sniff the omega's scent. He drew away when two alphas growled at him. "My apologies, I did not mean to intrude."

"That settles it, captain you're coming with me." Without another word Hange pulled the short omega along to the lab to conduct several different pregnancy tests just to have a variety of answers to better understand what was going on.

"Oi! Don't drag me along like a fucking pup!" Levi yowled.

 _Hange is just lucky they're not an alpha, or two very angry alphas would be tearing them apart._

"Commander, sir, Eren, you two are welcome to witness the tests and their results. Oh, Moblit dear, I'm going to need your help. I get the feeling this one will be feisty and resist me with every second the tests are being done." Hange ignored the captain's outburst, going straight into scientific mode.

The three mentioned silently followed suit. Mike was just grateful he didn't get torn to pieces.

=3=

As Hange predicted, Levi resisted. It took the work of Hange, Moblit, and both alpha mates to calm the captain down enough to allow the stupid tests to be done. That didn't mean he didn't stop the snide comments that it was impossible, for he had even tested his body after the surgery a few times and didn't result in a pregnancy.

"Okay, that might be true, but the chances of getting impregnated during a heat cycle is really high. So, despite the odds, maybe your body can't get pregnant during normal sex." Hange pointed out.

"As if!" Levi didn't sound too confident that time, but he was still putting up a front just to show he wasn't giving in.

 _There's no way I'm having pups._

There was just no way. He couldn't believe it. That would mean the surgeon had failed seven years prior.

For the rest of the day it was bitter bantering back and forth. The results would take a long time, as Hange and Moblit used all the methods that were best known to confirm if he was pregnant. They looked at blood samples, did a test with his urine, and other unusual methods. They even asked of his eating habits, his recent change of behavior, which he never found odd at all.

"Have you been more snappy recently?" Hange was serious as they stared at the captain with brown eyes.

"Maybe a little towards the recruits." Levi admitted.

"You kidding? You've drilled us over the simplest of things! Jean has become your favorite punching bag!" Eren said otherwise.

"Horse Face is an idiot!" The captain defended.

"That may be so, but you had him clean the entire first floor with his own toothbrush!" The titan shifter frowned.

"He nearly destroyed an entire set of plates!" Levi groaned.

"Okay, so extra bitchy. What about eating habits? Have you noticed any changes of your diet?" Hange decided to change the subject.

"Not that I know of." Levi blinked.

"Actually, I've seen you steal portions of weird food. I saw you once steal some bread, slap some butter and cheese in it, added some mushrooms, garlic, and spinach, with some freshly made potato sticks. All into one bun. And then you proceeded to place the blame on Sasha for sneaking extra portions of food." Erwin revealed, and the little omega couldn't even form words on his defense for that one.

"Oh! I've seen him eat a whole basket of blueberries! Remember when the fruit was delivered last week to help the betas regain their strength after their heat cycles? He ate a whole basket of blueberries!" Eren recalled.

 _You're ratting me out, too?_

"You helped me finish that, you brat!" Levi snapped, and the titan shifter flinched.

"Only because you almost cried when I turned down eating some with you. I couldn't deny your pouting face!" The titan shifter was almost ready to cry.

"Oh dear lord these two are having the swinging emotions." Erwin breathed out, hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So far you're showing clear signs, captain. The tests are almost done. Last thing is to listen into your belly here - whoa!" Hange had moved closer with a stethoscope and was roughly kicked away from the little omega, who snarled. All of the alphas tensed, Moblit was the only one who moved as he helped his mate.

"Levi, calm yourself." Erwin was tense as he released some of his high alpha scent to calm the erratic omega.

"No, you don't understand! I can't be pregnant! I can't be! I would be a horrible parent, and I don't want to subject you two into that! Just...please, if I am, please don't let me carry to full term." Levi resisted, they weren't mated, so the scent didn't have complete control over him.

"It's not just you who gets to make a decision! It's all of us, as a team, we're trying to make this work, right? Then let us help you, captain. Please, let us all decide together what to do if you are with pups. You didn't make them by yourself, you know that." Eren was full blown crying, his hands fisted tightly as he resisted the urge to punch something, a wall, anything.

 _He...he has a point. But...I wouldn't be a great parent. Don't they see that?_

"But I'm not the greatest person to be a parent." Levi choked.

""There's always a reason for something to happen. I've been looking into more about three way intended mates. And I noticed a pattern. Such things happen usually when three souls are forever outcasts, whether by society, family, whatever. All three are outcasts. But when they're together, they're a solid team. Each individual makes up what the others lack, and they balance each other out. I think that's what is happening here." Hange theorized, voice calm despite being kicked very painfully into a desk.

"Just fucking say what you're meant to say." Levi snarled.

"What I'm saying is, Eren and Erwin are naturally caring and nurturing. They're nurturing in different ways, but they both cover what you lack. Eren lacks the confidence to take initiative, and that's what you and Erwin share qualities of. But the only difference is that you, Levi, have the time to show him the ropes while Erwin has to focus on the entire Survey Corp. Meanwhile Erwin lacks the ability to relax and let loose once in a while, take care of himself first. Something you both cover for him."

 _I knew people have been spying on us._

"So...you're saying, if I carry to full term...I don't have to be the perfect parent?" Levi bit his lip.

"You wouldn't need to be perfect when you've got two people willing to share the workload." Hange nodded, finally, finally the captain was understanding! And one glance at the alphas, they understood, too.

"Let's work together on what to do from here, shall we? I vow here and now that if you are carrying, I won't abandon you, Levi. You have my word, I will support you every way possible." Erwin was trying to soothe things over, and his calming voice and scent was slowly working.

"And I won't leave you, either! I adore you, I want to help." Eren added, smiling gently while his eyes were bright.

"...Okay." Levi nodded, and cautiously Hange used the stethoscope to listen to his belly.

After a few moments, Hange and their mate Moblit went over the results. It felt like forever. And the three held hands as they felt the nervousness eat away at them. Finally, the two came forward with final results.

"Good news is, you're not pregnant."

 _Oh thank fucking god._

"Better news, your ovaries grew back. Either you will have a second heat really soon, or it will follow the normal pattern of early to mid fall heat cycles and you will be able to carry." Hange revealed the papers.

"But...how?" Levi was dumbfounded.

"I've said before, the body can do amazing things once a new chemical balance is thrown into the equation." Hange grinned, delighted but saddened at the same time. They knew some of the captain's secrets, while the alphas didn't.

"They can't be removed again, can they? The surgeon said a second time would be too risky." Levi bit his lip.

"Yes, it would cause too much trauma for the body and it will begin to shut down and you will slowly die. I would really hate to watch that, and I'm sure these two wouldn't, either." The squad leader nodded.

"But...what about the odd change of behavior and diet?" Eren was confused.

"His body is becoming accustomed to the chemical changes of his ovaries returning. Because of this, it throws his whole hormones in his body through a loop. Hence why I'm warning you guys that he might have another heat soon, worse than the previous one, if his body decides not to wait until this fall." Hange warned.

 _Of course. There's always at least two downsides when it comes down to me._

"Let's leave them to decide what to do from here on. We need to announce to the rest of the Survey Corp for them, anyways. Everyone is waiting on baited breath for answers." Moblit was urging Hange and himself to give them some space.

When they were gone, Levi looked up at the alphas.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be selfish. I guess I kind of overreacted." He bit his lip.

 _I hate apologizing. And yet here I am apologizing to two alphas._

"It's understandable. You were raised by an alpha who saw betas and omegas as weak, by chance? You have shown us the insecurities and negative effects of growing up without a nurturing environment." Erwin gently pried, enveloping them with his soothing scent.

"...Yes. But my mother ensured I know how to respect people, despite their statuses." Levi admitted.

"Well, that's another thing we're meant for. Helping you get over your insecurities. And honestly, captain, I think you would make a great parent. You look down on yourself too much." Eren surmised with an assuring smile.

Somehow, Levi felt better. It was as he said to Hange the previous week, ever since the threesome happened, it felt as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And it wasn't only him who felt this. Erwin wasn't as stressed compared to before this relationship started, and he started to come around more often to the Scouts again as their friendly commander. Eren was still a nervous wreck, but he wasn't about to fly off when his temper got the better of him. He started to learn how to control it, and it did wonders for him.

"Thanks, alphas. Is...is it all right if we wait a while before trying for pups?" Levi felt nervous.

"Sure, there's no rush. We're still taking this whole relationship thing slow." Erwin was down for it.

"Yeah, no sense of making things even more crazy." Eren pulled the captain into a hug, and shortly after the commander hugged both of them to his broad chest.

 _For alphas, they're not bad. They're affectionate, and caring. I could get used to this._

They remained like this, embracing, breathing in each other's scents. Once again Levi felt he was the luckiest omega with his two caring and nurturing alphas. They were slowly changing the way he saw the world.


	5. Courting

Death: Now that things have calmed down in this story, let's get down to sweet moments. And maybe throw in some crazy with a dash of jealousy. Yep, things are getting weird.

 **Chapter Five** Courting

=3=

Leading up to the first expedition with the fresh recruits and a titan shifter among them, there was nearly nonstop courting between Levi and his alphas. He never showed favor of one over the other. He had remained true to his word that he was his fair with his partners, for as long as they were interested in him, then he didn't need to create tension by playing small games most omegas did just for the fun of it.

However, it was starting to feel like the alphas were trying to outdo each other as time went by.

One morning he was about to make himself a cup of tea, only to find his favorite kind had run out. He made a comment about it, of which Erwin had overheard as he was making himself coffee. Then the next day, the cabinets were stuffed with enough quantities of his favorite tea to last a year. He stared into the cabinet, dumbfounded, unsure what to make of the extreme gift.

Eren must have caught on it was from Erwin, and decided he wanted to make the captain's first cup.

"Brat, you don't have to - "

"But I can't buy anything that expensive to make you happy! At least let me do this, captain." Eren pouted, possible mate or not he disregarded his alpha status and saw Levi as above him.

 _How is it an alpha can pass off being cute? I can't deny that face._

"...Fine. Just this once. But, you don't have to buy anything expensive to get my attention. I'm not like those pampered bitches in the inner city." Levi gave in, only because he felt sorry for the young alpha.

 _I'm not favoring him, just helping him feel better about himself._

"Then what do you think of the commander pulling a move like this?" Eren blinked as he began to heat up a teapot.

"While I find it endearing for the thought, he didn't need to get so much." Levi stated honestly.

"Hey, they're all different variations." Armin pointed out, as he had a closer look at the containers.

"Serious? Is that why my nose is messed up right now?" Levi picked up two containers to read them more carefully.

 _He's right, they're all slightly differen_ _t by just one ingredient._

"Well, that saves my taste buds from dying of boredom, I guess." The captain commented.

"How do you sweeten your tea, captain?" Eren didn't want to risk messing up the tea.

"Two spoons of honey. With a dash of milk." Levi answered, and a moment later he was presented with a cup.

He accepted it, fingers around the top edges like usual, and took a sip. Levi knew it was the same amount he had always done, but this tasted different. It tasted better, somehow. It took him a moment to realize Eren was awaiting for his approval of the tea he poured his heart into.

 _That's why it's different. He put his love into it, it even tastes better than Farlan's teas._

"It's good. You're making my teas every morning from now on. Now, I believe you have some chores you've been slacking off these last few days to take care of." Levi smirked as the brat scrambled off to get to work, and he caught sight of tanned cheeks blushing.

 _Just because he's courting me doesn't mean he will get special treatment from me._

"You know, I never thought he would find someone who would have him whipped. Growing up, he seemed like he would have his future mate to be more caring and adoring. It's weird seeing him like this." Armin commented, and he resisted the shiver when cold eyes glared at him.

"I'm just saying it's a good change, it's helping him to be a little more humble instead of hardheaded." The blonde instantly elaborated, his voice shaking a little.

"Hange said one chemical added into an equation, it changes everything. Maybe because he's sharing with a high alpha is bringing out this change." Levi relaxed, remembering as a high omega, he had a little more power to even make even alphas cower underneath him.

"I was thinking it's because of your status of high omega. And, since you're still captain in the Survey Corp, he's not one to ignore ranks after years being drilled by a high beta." Mikasa added her own opinion.

"Shardis? I remember him as the commander before he retired and stepped down." Levi knew who she was referring to.

"What was he like as commander of the Survey Corp?" Armin blinked, curious.

"While he did have the makings of a good leader, he was horrible with strategy. He understood how things worked, and didn't think outside the box. That reflected bad on his career as commander. I pitied him for it, as he had the ability to make anyone follow him to their deaths, similarly to Erwin. But he recognized when it was time to stop the mass suicides and stepped down when Erwin had proven he could be the leader the Survey Corp needed." Levi explained, brutally honest.

"Was he loud and obnoxious in those days?" Jean groaned as he worked on the dishes.

"Sounds like he hasn't changed one bit. About the only time I saw him quiet was when he was testing how the three of us Erwin brought out from the Underground City were mentally strong. He, of course, managed to frighten the other two. But he took one look at me, and without even saying a word he headbutted his bald ass onto my forehead, then proceeded to walk away." Levi snickered at the memory.

This earned him a few chuckles from the others at the mental image.

"That's the first I've heard you mention the other two that came with you from the Underground City." Petra didn't mean to make him flinch for pointing out an observation, and she bit her lip as the beta grew nervous.

"I'm not upset at you, just the memories hit hard when I recall them." Levi assured her, and she calmed down.

To avoid anyone from pestering anymore questions, he left the kitchen to finish his breakfast somewhere else. A part of him wanted to head straight to the commander's office, but he felt it best he let the alphas come to him. No sense in getting anyone's hopes up, in his opinion. So he went for the stables and happily ate in front of his mare's stall.

 _What am I going to do if those two get out of hand?_

He had to admit, he enjoyed the attention and affections he was getting from them. But he didn't want them to start getting jealous and start going overboard to grab his attention. Levi was a simple man, he grew up with little luxury, as he grew up in the Underground City where clean clothes and food was a luxury.

"So what are you doing out here, for?" A voice interrupted his thoughts, and Levi glanced up to see Mike.

"They're starting to feel threatened by each other's advances towards me. I think soon they're going to start fighting each other if they don't calm their shit and realize I don't need extravagant gifts." Levi stated, knowing he could trust this alpha.

"And you're trying to figure out how to nip this problem at the bud, right?" Mike concluded, he could see how that would become a problem arising between two alphas sharing.

"Yeah, I suppose." Levi took a sip of his tea.

"I knew you were an omega the moment we met. But because of your attitude, I was too scared to bring it up. In a way, it was probably better off, for those two would see me as competition for being a close friend who knew your secret before anyone else." The blonde said as he fed his horse.

"An alpha scared of an omega? That's some shit I don't hear everyday." The short captain scoffed.

"And we have every right to be scared of a high omega. High omegas have the potential of even making high alphas kneel, if some stories of old can be believed. And I have to say, I think you can give the commander a run for his money if the two of you ever fought." Mike reasoned, dumping the dirty water from the bucket into the dirt with a splash.

"You really think so? I mean, I used to hate him, when we first met. Back then I didn't see alphas in a good light, and it didn't help when he was cunning and easily anticipated my moves. There has been only one person who can anticipate my movements, so that tells you how much even Isabel and Farlan knew of me." Levi shrugged.

"And now what do you think of him?" Mike inquired, refilling the bucket before placing it inside the stall.

"I respect him. He's a good leader, and knows how to execute near flawless expeditions. There are still lives lost, but not in mass numbers compared to when Shardis was commander. He's the only person of authority I would put my trust in without question. And it takes a lot to earn my trust and respect to those with high positions." The little omega explained.

"And now that he's a potential mate?"

The captain debated for a moment before answering.

"...I care for him deeply. Eren, too. I just want to cut the drama before anything serious happens."

"Well, I might be able to help with that. It might be a little unconventional, but it might make them stop focusing on which of them is getting your attention best." Mike was smiling.

"...What are you planning? You never smile, you sly alpha." Levi stared, unused to seeing him smile like that.

"It might be best you don't know. Don't worry, it will be harmless, but it will grab their attention." Was all Mike would say on the matter before walking away.

 _I hope this doesn't end bad._

=3=

Two days later Levi received a bouquet of flowers. There was no name that came with it, but it was delivered from one of the best florists in the inner city. Levi walked into the kitchens like usual, and he stopped short at the sight of the flowers. He didn't like flowers, but he felt his heart flutter from the tender thought behind them.

And somehow someone knew what his favorite flowers were.

He stared at the perfect condition of the pristine white roses, bright lavender, surrounded by a large number of forget me nots. The bouquet was mostly made of the lavender and forget me nots, with seven white roses in the middle. It was well thought of and put together perfectly, and Levi was stunned.

"Hey, captain, this arrived for you this morning. The delivery guy didn't mention a name, and the card wasn't signed." Petra handed over the small note that came with the flowers.

Levi stared at the short message, even more dumbfounded at the tender words written in perfect calligraphy.

 _"Please accept my token of adoration"? This doesn't sound like Erwin..._

No, the commander would have said his declaration in person. He didn't resort to little notes. Eren didn't have the money to order such an extravagant bouquet, let alone afford one from one of the best florists. And suddenly he realized who had sent them. He resisted the urge to smirk.

 _That sly alpha. So this is what he's doing. Anonymously sending me gifts to make them feel insecure._

Levi silently hoped they never found out who sent the flowers, for Mike would be a dead alpha.

"Who sent the flowers?" Eren frowned, immediately tense.

"Don't know. There was no name mentioned in the card." Levi stated, handing it over to the young alpha.

"Was it the commander? That's from a very expensive florist in the inner city." Jean saw the name of the shop on the other side of the card.

"Somehow, I doubt Erwin would resort to the cliche use of flowers after he bought a years worth of tea." The captain pointed out that it was too much of a change of tactic for the high alpha.

"What about me?" Erwin entered the kitchen then for his usual round for coffee, and stopped to stare at the bouquet. He didn't even have to ask who they were sent for, as Levi was admiring the flowers closely.

"Who sent those?" The commander growled possessively, knowing full well Eren couldn't have ordered them.

"There's no name on the card." Eren handed it over to the commander, and blue eyes read it.

After a moment of reading it, the commander raised his gaze to the captain. The little omega was still busy studying the bouquet indifferently. Levi sneezed, and he remembered why he didn't like flowers often.

"Are you going to accept this token of adoration?" The high alpha growled.

"Well I can't just throw the flowers away. But I'm not taking this to my room, I have allergies. What I'm curious about is how this person knows what flowers I preferred." Levi shrugged.

"Those are your favorite flowers?" Both alphas were appalled.

"I don't know about you, but that's just creepy." Eren stated flatly.

"And that's details that even I didn't know of you." Erwin added with clear distaste in his voice.

"Well, now you know. And please don't send me a hundred flowers. Or flowers in general. Unless it's something like an anniversary, then I can't throw them away." The little omega informed them.

"Then what are your plans with these?" The commander near growled, his scent invading the kitchen.

A few alphas immediately left the kitchen to focus on other chores. The only one who remained behind was Eren, but he wasn't afraid of Erwin. He was thinking along the same lines as the commander on the flowers.

Levi sensed it, and sighed.

"Fine, we can throw it away if it settles your nerves, calm your shit." He rolled his eyes, carelessly picking up the vase before dumping it. "There, done. Now can you two drop it?"

They eased at the gesture. Inwardly they silently thought to themselves not to get jealous of what the other got the omega when there were more pressing issues. One of them being other alphas trying to buy his attention.

=3=

Later in the week, Eren had bought his gift. He was elated, and he had some help from Erwin when he debated which ones. He happily hummed as he carried the little box in his hands.

What made him extra happy was that this wasn't just for Levi, it was for all three of them. Eren wasn't one to just get a gift for one person, he had to ensure no one was left out in events. And he felt that this would be better to bring them together, especially when the captain is receiving flowers everyday since the first vase.

Although Levi threw them out, it was becoming an annoyance that each set of flowers became more extravagant than the last. The stress this was causing was starting to get to all of them, so Eren felt now was the best time to hand his gift over.

And his eagerness was noticable.

"You seem chipper all day. What's gotten you to grin like that?" Levi inquired, curious.

"You'll see later! It's a surprise." Eren beamed, happy to see the confusion on the captain's face.

Eren was grateful when Levi left it at that. The titan shifter was too afraid his excitement would ruin the surprise. He continued eating dinner, stuffing his mouth with food.

"Eren, it's your turn tonight with dishes." Mikasa reminded, as she and Armin also had kitchen cleaning duties.

"I know! I wasn't going to bail out on you guys. Oh, captain, can you wait with the commander while I do my chores? I promise it won't take long!" Eren wasn't going to allow his duties to dampen his mood.

"All right, then. I expect every dish to be spotless." Levi stated as he carried his plate into the kitchen before heading up to the commander's office.

 _I wonder what Eren's surprise will be._

He strolled into the office without knocking. Levi then promptly stood behind the commander, who was hunched over paperwork. Slowly he began to work on the knots on the aching neck and shoulders. Erwin groaned as he melted like putty.

One of the knots was really close to the scent gland.

Levi found himself drawn to it as the heavy scent of Erwin filled the air. Without hesitation he leaned over to gently press his lips against the scent gland, breathing in the strong smell of pristine lemon soap and rosemary. He felt and heard the deep growl from Erwin, and it was the only warning he got before Levi was shoved against the bookshelf behind him. Erwin held him there, their bodies pressing against each other.

"I have been waiting for you to make that initiative. Now I can _finally_ give attention to yours." Erwin's voice was deep, laced with lust and possessive.

"Such a romantic." Levi smirked, but his mask gave way when an expert tongue found one of his many weak spots on his throat. The short captain whimpered, his body relaxing into the much larger body in front of him.

Deep blues stared into pale grey, silently challenging him to make an objection. Levi arched his neck to better expose it, his back arching at the growing need to feel more of the wonderful body before him.

Taking that as the omega accepting him, Erwin quickly switched the smaller body around. Levi was panting as his chest was pressed against books, his hands held onto sturdy shelves to better steady himself. He could feel the familiar member pressing against his ass begin to harden, and he almost started drooling.

Levi shrieked a tongue licked at his scent gland. The slick muscle pressed against it with enough pressure to send the omega shuddering, as whimpers and soft moans escaped his throat. In a way this was a marking, Erwin was marking him without the use of his teeth.

A minute later of the torture that made Levi pant heavily as he writhed helplessly, Eren entered. The omega caught the other alphas gaze, surprised the younger wasn't hurt. Instead Eren was eager. He stepped closer and nuzzled at the captain's throat, tanned hands mindlessly exploring.

 _I swear these two are going to be the death of me._

Levi stilled when Erwin finally pulled away, finally able to breathe. His reprieve was short when Eren leaned closer with the same ministrations the commander had done. Being unprepared the omega released a high pitched shriek as he came in his pants, his body shuddering violently.

"Alphas...!" Levi whimpered, panting as now both were using their tongues on that _one_ spot. It was driving him insane, and his entrance became wet with _need_.

A pair of fingers entered his awaiting mouth, and Levi did his best to give them attention. It was hard when his body was being toyed with, every sensation of pleasure imaginable made him shudder to the point he couldn't even think. All he could do was melt under them, his tongue lapping at the digits as he moaned. He didn't even care as saliva dripped down his chin.

"Promise that we're your only alphas." Erwin growled dangerously close to one of the captain's ears.

"I... _ah_!" Levi tried to relieve the pressure building up to press against the commander's hardness, and he found talking difficult with the fingers in his mouth. Erwin removed his fingers, as he growled once more.

"Promise, swear to us we're your only alphas."

The demand was higher this time, a large hand gripping the captain's hip so tightly a gasp was released. Levi then felt his breath hitch at the feeling of soft lips press affectionately against his neck.

"Promise, captain. We swear to be _your_ alphas. Now swear to us you're _ours_." Eren breathed, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"I promise! I swear...from now on I'm yours...only yours...my _ah_ alphas!" Levi writhed, wishing one of them would finally grant him his release.

He groaned when they both pulled away. But hands began to work on his pants and straps. Levi was a panting mess as he helplessly stood where he was, using his alphas and the bookshelf for support.

Once his ass was bare, Erwin began to work with Eren's. Surprise was exchanged between the young alpha and omega. This was Erwin's first time allowing Eren to enter first. It was his way to show he cared for Eren, too, and the commander was willing to throw away titles and levels.

Eren was delighted, and Levi felt his chest swell when the younger alpha initiated the first kiss between alphas. Erwin accepted it and returned with a passion. They all knew this was a monumental moment between the three of them. It was a major step of showing their trust and budding feelings.

And as much as he wanted to watch his alphas get it on with each other, Levi whined, wiggling his hips to entice them. He needed it so bad that it was beginning to hurt. He heard the kiss break and it was the only warning before his entrance was fully breached.

Levi moaned at the pleasure mixed pain of Eren's length inside of him. Not even a second later the young alpha set a brutal and fast pace. Once again fingers entered his mouth, and he greedily sucked on them. Levi was a mess and he loved every minute of it.

He shivered as teeth grazed against either side of his throat. Levi arched his neck to allow them both better access. A hand reached for his hardness, and Levi released. He bit down on the fingers, not hard enough to bleed, but enough to leave a mark. He then gasped when a set of teeth nipped down on his throat.

 _Mate mate mate mate_.

Levi tried to speak, and the fingers were removed.

"Erwin...Eren...mark me, please! _Please_!" The captain pleaded with so much need in his voice neither couldn't ignore. It was also the first time in a while since he called out their names so sweetly in their adventures of taking the captain's ass whenever and wherever a chance presented itself.

"You sure, Levi?" Erwin grazed his teeth, and he silently appreciated Eren not to bite, the boy was good at fighting his primal instincts.

"Mates...my mates...please...!" The little omega begged.

Erwin growled as he entered, causing the omega to scream. It was painful, but he enjoyed pain, it only served to add more pleasure. His hands reached behind him to grasp brown and blonde as he came once again. The alphas bit hard on the omega's neck, marking and claiming him as theirs together.

Levi reached a new level of pleasure filled high.

He calmed down minutes later as his now mates cuddled with him in the middle of Erwin's large bed. They were gently massaging his body as they planted soft kisses where they could, patiently waiting for their smaller mate to calm down from his high.

Levi blinked as he stared at them, expecting to feel regret. Instead he felt hope and for the first time love. He didn't regret allowing them to mark their claim on him, he wouldn't want anyone else in the world.

"I don't regret this." He assured them, earning relieved kisses from his alphas, no his _mates_.

Levi could hardly believe it either. But after the flowers began arriving, the three focused only on each other instead of outside sources perceived as threats. They were still considered threats, but nothing will tear them apart now.

Just when Levi couldn't think it was any better, Eren pulled out a small box. He grinned widely at them with sheer happiness.

"So, it took me a while to get these, but I feel it was worth it." Eren opened the box to reveal three pendants. One was the Survey Corp Wings of Freedom, the other two single black and white feathers.

Eren placed the Wings of Freedom around the captain's neck. He then handed the white feather to Erwin while the titan shifter put on the black feather pendant. Levi and Erwin both stared, confused.

"Levi, you're what brought us together. So think the wings of us being with you, even if we're not. While we each get a feather to represent our bond." Eren elaborated, feeling nervous.

"I know it's stupid, but when I saw them I knew I had to."

"Brat, they're not stupid. In fact, I like the symbolism in them." Levi scoffed, running a hand through soft brown hair.

"Really?" Teal green eyes stared with adoration.

"Yes, it suits us well." Erwin agreed, putting his pendant on.

"Thank you, Eren." Levi pecked the young alpha's cute nose, making him blush brightly.

"Yes, thank you." Erwin pecked a bright red cheek.

"You're welcome, guys." Eren pulled them into a tight hug.


End file.
